


выше

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>о девочке, которая падала и рисовала лампочки, <br/>и о мальчике, который пытался ее поймать и не уронить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	выше

она рисовала лампочки. 

а еще летала.

дивная девочка не для мира сего.

она жила этажом выше - на двадцать третьем.

мне всегда было интересно, кто она такая. и когда мы познакомились (случайно, в лифте), я понял, что не смогу без нее.

ее звали сучжон. девочка с кристально чистыми и ясными глазами.

кто я? я - минхо, я - ворон. во мне нет ничего особенного или примечательного. я не умею летать и мечтать, просто умею видеть тех, кто светится.

сучжон светилась.

сучжон была искрой в этой тьме.

почему была? нет, она не умерла. просто я уронил ее, когда она падала, вот и все. сучжон есть, только я не знаю, где именно теперь.

под конец нашей с ней истории она перестала летать. сучжон хотела, чтобы было высоко. еще выше, выше, выше; и в итоге просто падала вниз. моей задачей было словить ее и не уронить.

тогда я не смог.

\\\

она рисовала лампочки. я удивлялся первое время, а потом перестал. это было забавно.

одну из лампочек я забрал себе в квартиру. я точно уверен - она горит по ночам, освещая мой дом.

когда-то мне хотелось, чтобы было `мы` и дом был `наш`, но сучжон отказывалась переселяться ко мне, аргументируя это тем, что ей придется упасть на уровень ниже.

я почти понимал.

сучжон называла меня братом. мне это нравилось. еще нравился ее голос. она всегда пела мне колыбельные, когда я лежал у нее на коленах; мгновенно засыпая, во снах я видел чудеса.

она рассказывала сказки, выводя пальцами на моем запястье знак бесконечности. сучжон говорила, что так я проживу дольше.

мне казалось, что так она продлевает наше общение.

в сучжон мешалось все: начиная детской непосредственностью и мечтательностью, и заканчивая слишком темными глазами и словами, которые резали.

я смог привыкнуть к этому через месяц.

сучжон привыкла ко мне сразу же.

наверное, я в нее влюбился, но это больше мешало, чем помогало.

\\\

когда я впервые увидел, как она летает, я забыл, что такое воздух, потому что сучжон была им. восхитительным и сладким. никогда и никто такого не испробует.

она тогда сказала:

\- кислород - это умеренное количество сладкой ваты. 

мне безумно хотелось попробовать. на вкус. но я ничего не смогу придумать, как только поймать ее во время приземления и поцеловать. она не оттолкнула, но и не ответила.

ведь кто я был для нее? брат, не больше.

\\\

у этой девочки за плечами было всего двадцать лет по корейским годам. 

думаю, она была намного старше своего реального (ли?) возраста.

с каждым прожитым днем в ее обществе, я понимал, что чем я ближе, тем она дальше. я знаю, что нравился ей и она доверяла мальчику-ворону, но. от моих глаз не смогло укрыться то, что ей было больно.

боль в чужих глазах - это всегда одно и то же: сломанные головки спичек и рассыпанный фосфор; сожженные письма о любви и пепел погребальных костров; разбавленная синь неба и разрушенные мосты.

я видел это все не раз и смог увидеть у нее.

ее что-то тревожило?

высота?

падение?

она не говорила. она очень любила молчать со мной и запоминать минуты тишины, теряя пальцы в моих волосах, когда мы лежали в ее квартире и смотрели в одну точку, как умершие с остекленевшими глазницами.

ей это нравилось, наверное.

а что я? чхве минхо просто был рядом и все.

сучжон большего не требовала, а я не старался дать еще чего-то.

я не старался показать ей себя всего.

она не делала ничего, чтобы открыть свои тайны.

\\\

единственное, чего я хотел, - это счастья для нее. 

ее радость вытекала из нее ежеминутно.

я не мог с этим смириться.

возможно, именно в тот момент, когда я обнаружил это, она перестала летать. 

/зря/

ее невидимые крылья осыпались.

я не говорил ей об этом.

меня можно назвать пустоголовым мальчишкой-идиотом. я должен был сказать и помочь, но в конце просто даже не удержал - уронил.

до сих пор не по себе.

до сих пор сердце говорит мне, что я потерял самое важное в своей жизни, 

самое важное в  
этом мире.

она - самое.

/чон сучжон - девочка, которая падала и рисовала лампочки; чхве минхо - мальчик, который пытался поймать ее и не уронить/

\\\

первое, что она сказала мне при встрече, было:

\- в лифтах душно. они сжимают мою диафрагму и высасывают весь кислород. не могу так, но иначе спускаться вниз не получается.

\- а как же лестница?

\- я боюсь ступенек, я боюсь упасть.

\\\

где же она сейчас? мне неведомо. 

я помню ее так хорошо, как будто видел вчера, но вчера было несколько лет назад. а хорошо - это слишком четко, и мне кажется, что она все еще рядом, держит за руку и смотрит на меня своими кристальными глазами.

мне ее не хватает.

и лампочка на моей стене больше не горит.

сучжон, надеюсь, ты нашла того, кто смог тебя удержать возле себя и не уронить. надеюсь, ты помнишь обо мне.

она была девочкой, рисующей лампочки, а еще она летала. да, летала и пыталась до самого конца не упасть.


End file.
